


Sunday Brunch

by Amuly



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack spends a lazy Sunday with Dennis exactly the way he wants to: with Dennis' dick in his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Brunch

**Author's Note:**

> Much credit goes to [Vassalady](archiveofourown.org/users/Vassalady) to introducing me to cockwarming through her [Jack/Peter Parker fic. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4932808)Now that's basically all I want to write Jack doing, forever.

The music thrummed in the bar, pulsing through the sea of sweaty, eager bodies swaying with it. The air in the bar smelled like sweat and smoke and sex, as stifling as the music, desperately pulling everyone inside into a frenzy of Saturday night lust.

Behind the bar, Jack Monroe wiped sweat from his forehead and grabbed four shot glasses with four fingers. With practiced ease and a flick of his wrist, the glasses slid into a line on the bar in front of four waiting men. One two three four, Jack filled the glasses with the vodka lemonade mixture from his cocktail shaker. Four men gratefully scooped up the glasses and threw them back before hooting happily. Jack smiled and accepted an overly generous tip from the one on the end. Dark hair and classically handsome, could be a double for Cary Grant--not exactly Jack’s type.

Not-Cary Grant tried to pull Jack in, fingers stroking numbly over Jack’s hand in a drunken attempt to be suave. He mumbled something which Jack couldn't possibly make out over the music. Jack just smiled and tugged his hand away, nodding back at the man's friends. “They're looking for you!” Jack told him, even though the three friends were already back in the middle of the floor, writhing in a sea of skin and hair and sweat. Jack moved down the bar before handsome man could turn back to him, already smiling sweetly at the next customer.

Jack couldn't wait for three am. Tomorrow was Sunday, which meant both he and Dennis were home together for the whole day. No work, no bar, nothing but their bed and _Meet the Press_ and… Jack shivered, some of the lust surrounding him seeping through his defenses and making an impact. But he had something different in mind from the throbbing, grinding, howling frenzy around him. Jack adjusted himself in his way-too-tight pants and smiled at the next boy at the bar.Yeah, this kid was underage. Jack eyed him up as he placed a drink order with confidence, trying to judge _how_ underage exactly. When his voice cracked on “with ice” Jack shook his head and held up his thumb and index finger in a rectangle. The kid scowled and slipped away from the bar. Someone would be back, ordering for the kid. But at least Jack couldn't get fired for that.

Early that morning, Jack slipped into bed alongside Dennis, smelling like smoke and spilled whiskey. Dennis just smiled and rolled into him, slinging an arm and a leg over Jack as he tugged him close. Jack was asleep in a minute, dreaming of all the quiet hours stretching out before him for the rest of the day.

* * *

When the theme song for _Meet the Press_ came on, Jack dragged himself out of bed and into the shower to scrub the bar stink off his skin. After a quick towel dry, Jack padded back into his bedroom and crawled, naked and damp, into bed. Dennis smiled and tugged him in for a kiss, which Jack was happy to accept, though still bleary-eyed and exhausted. Dennis combed his fingers through Jack’s wet hair as they settled into nuzzling each other gently.

“Good night?” Dennis asked after a minute. Jack groaned and laid himself down in Dennis’ lap.

“Usual. Tips are on the bureau.”

Dennis hummed and continued to stroke his fingers through Jack’s hair. “I saw. Want to do anything today?”

Arousal surged up, warm and needy, inside Jack at the simple question. Even though his head was still muzzy with lack of sleep, Jack tugged at the blankets over Dennis’ lap until Dennis helped kick them off, exposing his PJ bottoms. Jack looked up at Dennis, one hand cupping gently over Dennis’ groin.

“Can I, um. Just. Lie here, you know?” Jack's face flamed hot. They did this all the time, nearly every weekend, but he didn't know what to call it. And he certainly hadn't figured out a way to ask for it.

But Dennis, sweet, dorky Dennis, knew exactly what Jack needed. He beamed down at him and nodded, fingers still threading through Jack's hair. “Sure! I've got the newspaper and the TV. I recorded _SNL_ for you, too.”

Jack was already pulling down Dennis’ PJs, not wholly listening to him anymore. His head felt stuffed full, only the smallest sliver of attention left for what he wanted. Dennis lifted his hips and let Jack yank off his PJs, and there it was. Dennis’ flaccid penis, lying limp on his thighs beneath a wild forest of red pubic hair. Jack nuzzled the hair happily, breathing in the smell of Dennis’ skin. Dennis always smelt so clean, so fresh. Even after a workout, Dennis had this wholesome smell to him.

Dennis’ voice was still murmuring on, but Jack couldn't distinguish the words. His scalp tingled where Dennis’ fingers ran over it and his mouth watered, confronted with the very organ he'd been aching for since last night. Since always, pretty much, with Dennis. Jack sighed and moved his head down, lapping Dennis’ penis into his mouth. It was so warm, the skin salty on his tongue. Dennis’ penis swelled a little as Jack moved around, seeking the most comfortable position. But once Jack settled with his head in Dennis’ lap, mouth gently cradling Dennis’ dick, it only took a few minutes for Dennis’ penis to lose interest again, skin relaxing into its normal flaccid state.

The TV droned on behind Jack, debates about the upcoming midterm elections fading in and out as Jack drifted. He was drooling a little, onto Dennis’ thighs, but Dennis never really cared about that, so Jack let the embarrassment wash over him and then subside, like it always eventually did. Jack's breathing slowed and eventually he drifted back into sleep with Dennis’ penis soft and warm in his mouth. Dennis’ fingers stroked through Jack's hair, stoking a quiet, happy tingle in Jack's stomach as he dozed.

He knew it was weird. It was weird, right? This thing they did? Jack figured it was. It was bad enough they were two men, but even amongst the guys like them, Jack thought maybe they were oddballs. None of the men who frequented his bar seemed like the types who would go home and do… this. Then again, you never expected to see your senator show up to drag night calling himself “Priscilla Queen of the Fairies!” either, but then he did and you blinked and moved on. So maybe it wasn't so weird. The more times they did this, the less time Jack spent worrying about it.

Jack stirred when Dennis’ hand left his hair. His tongue and mouth twitched around Dennis’ penis, eliciting a similar twitch in response. Jack settled as he blinked awake, glancing up. But Dennis was just moving to pick up the Sunday paper off his nightstand, TV now humming the white noise of local news. Dennis caught him looking and smiled down at him. His cock swelled a little in Jack's mouth, seemingly remembering where it was and what was being done to it. Jack huffed through his nose and closed his eyes, wrapping his tongue once around the organ in a gentle tease. Dennis poked his forehead in response, eliciting a muffled laugh from Jack.

“Don't start something if you're not planning on finishing it, Jack Monroe,” Dennis warned him. Jack lapped at the tip of his dick one more time before settling back down. Eventually Dennis’ penis grew soft again, pressing limp and heavy against the side of Jack's mouth. Not for the first time Jack wished he could suck on it without getting it hard. He supposed he just had to wait a half dozen decades and his wish would be granted, to Dennis’ dismay.

After another hour or so Dennis folded up the paper and reached over Jack to place it on his side of the bed. He kept the crossword for himself, setting it alongside his right thigh, left hand returning to Jack's hair to stroke.

After a few minutes Jack cracked open one eye and tilted his head, just enough to see Dennis was chugging steadily through his crossword. Dennis was dorky like that: good at puzzles, probably earned a merit badge in them when he was a Boy Scout. Jack breathed heavily through his nose and stirred, lifting his head a little and pulling Dennis’ penis with him.

Dennis grunted softly, hand stuttering in Jack’s hair as Jack bobbed his head down, then up over Dennis’ penis. His grip tightened as Jack wrapped a firm hand around the base of Dennis’ burgeoning erection and stroked in time with his mouth. After the peace of this morning Jack was now hard and getting harder, gentle arousal rising up inside of him into an insistent need, a _now now now_ of lusty desire. Jack breathed hard through his nose and forced Dennis’ dick down his throat, body trembling with the need to gag. He pulled back and tongued hard at the veiny underside of Dennis’ dick, feeling the veins grow as his penis swelled into full, throbbing hardness. Jack humped against their mattress as need howled inside him. He fucking loved this big, beefy dick. And the guy attached to it, inexplicably.

“Dang it, Jack,” Dennis whispered as he fucked up into Jack's mouth. His thrusts were lazy, Sunday morning thrusts, but they were steady and insistent in their rhythm. Jack moaned and slid all the way down that dick again, fingers digging into Dennis’ thighs as he fought to swallow the full length of Dennis’ erection. When he pulled back he pulled all the way off, coughing hard. He continued to stroke Dennis as he fought to catch his breath.

“Jack-”

But Jack shook his head and latched back onto Dennis’ dick like he needed it. Which he did, he really did. Jack sucked at the head, feeling precome spurt out as he tongued the slit. Jack stroked hard as he tongued Dennis’ bulbous cockhead. Beneath him, Dennis’ tree-trunk thigh muscles were tensing tellingly. Above him, Dennis was moaning sweet nothings.

Dennis’ hand tightened in Jack's hair in warning. It only spurred Jack to slide down Dennis’ dick, sucking it in to fill his mouth. He didn't try to deepthroat it again: if he did that he wouldn't get the taste, the feel of Dennis’ orgasm. Instead Jack hollowed his cheeks and sucked encouragingly, tongue lapping strong, thick lines against the underside of Dennis’ dick.

Dennis came with a whiney grunt, broken little “oh, oh!”s of amazement as he bent over Jack's head. Jack's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he tasted Dennis emptying himself into his mouth, that bitter, salty jizz that Jack lapped up. Fuck, there was nothing better in the world than this hot dick spurting cum into his mouth. Jack moaned brokenly as he rolled Dennis’ semen over his tongue. His hips fucked helplessly against the mattress as he drooled all over Dennis’ slowly softening dick.

“Roll over, honey.”

Jack ignored the term of endearment and rolled onto his back, breathing hard. Dennis grabbed Jack’s dick and started pumping him fast and hard, jerking him to climax in seconds. Jack fucked Dennis’ fist with the taste of Dennis still on his tongue. He spilled into Dennis’ hand with a groan, one hand fisting the sheets, eyes squeezed shut against Dennis’ flushed, happy face.

Dennis left him as he went to the bathroom to clean himself up. Jack licked his lips, still savoring the taste of Dennis in his mouth. His stomach growled and he pushed the need away. He didn't want to eat for hours yet, just so he could keep the taste of Dennis’ dick and cum on his tongue.

Dennis came back and wiped his dick off with a facecloth before tossing it back into their bathroom. He pulled Jack back into his lap, but this time Jack faced away from him, absently taking in the week’s weather as some tiny little blonde woman gestured at her green screen. Dennis’ fingers smoothed down Jack's hair--starting to frizz now that it was heading towards dry--as he picked up the remote with his other hand.

“Want to watch _SNL_ now?”

Jack shrugged one shoulder, head still a little light and buzzing from this morning. Dennis’ hand still tingled as it rain over his scalp, but in some oddly unsexual way. It just felt good. Nice. Like, Jack supposed, he had a home.

“Yeah, alright. I don't like the new kids, though.”

“I bet you say that every year,” Dennis pointed out. Jack yawned, stretching his aching jaw.

“Not true. I liked Chris Farley from his freshman season.”

“Well aren't you prescient.” Dennis hair still stroked through Jack's hair, and Jack closed his eyes as the familiar actors came on screen. Their steady banter and the audience’s answering laughter was like music to Jack's ears. Dennis’ quiet laughs, vibrating through his chest and into Jack, was all the thrumming rhythm he needed.


End file.
